


Yes, Your Highness

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huang Zi Tao has lived the modest life of an Enlightener, a priest in the religion of Centauri, for the past 18 years. In a world divided into four warring countries, all Tao wishes for are to bring peace to the people of Extrasolar Planet. When the opportunity presents itself in the form of King Wu of the country Vancouver extending Tao an invitation to be the Enlightener of his court, Tao is no position to refuse. Tao is thrilled at the thought of possibly being able to bring peace to the four countries, however it seems that King Wu has a different plan for young Tao… It’s smut, people, plain and simple. What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is a PWP… and by a PWP I mean that in every stereotypical aspect associated with lemon fiction. Written for my lovely Alison (@predebutkris) because she helps me indulge in my EXO addiction. I took everything you described to heart! Have fun in Vancouver-land!

Tao watched in silence as the last of his belongings was packed into the back of the ox-driven wagon. The sky was a light gray color, there was no wind, no sounds of nature coming from the blacken and charred remains of the forest, and the air an unpleasant damp feeling to it. As the young man’s eyes scanned the familiar sights of his home, the small Centauri village in which he had resided since birth, he could not help but feel a tinge of nostalgia. 

For the past eighteen years, this was the basic life that he had known. Every morning he would rise with the sun, tend to the livestock, clean out his small cabin, and then set off to the Centauri church, the only stone structure for miles around, and engage in twelve hours of nonstop prayer. It was a difficult life and not one for the weak minded but it was something that Tao was committed to and truly believed him. In his youth, there had been times when Tao would watch his fellow classmates and long to run off and play in the streets with them. 

At six feet tall, dark glossy-haired, broad-shouldered, and warm-smiled Huang Zi Tao was a very attractive young man. One that the girls of the village would purposely dillydally at the fish markets a bit longer to catch sight of as he walked to the church every morning for prayer. Tao had unwittingly stolen many hearts in his youth but his Enlightener status provide him acting upon those emotions. As an Enlightener, Tao was to live a life of celibacy, dedicating his entire life to the Centauri religion and the betterment of mankind. 

“We’re ready to head out.” The ox-driver called and Tao nodded solemnly, breathing deeply and committing his home to memory one last time, before hoping into the back of the cart with his belongings.

“Proceed.” Tao willed himself not to cry as the cart jolted forward and began to bring him further and further away from his old life.

As much as he wished to tell the driver to turn around so that he could return to his small familiar cabin and never leave again, Tao kept his lips pressed tightly together. This was all his own doing. His leaving was for the sake of the Centauri, for Tao’s own sake, and more importantly potentially for the sake of the world.

* * *

The history of Extrasolar Planet was a long rich one; consisting of thousands of volumes of records of various regional lords, wars, and other skirmishes that left the land a barren dry wasteland. For centuries now, people had been divided between four main countries and their foolish rulers who insisted on continuing the war that was surely going to annihilate them all. 

To the north, there was the country of Changsha, the most peaceful of the four nations, which focused all of its economics efforts in trying to repair the damaged planet and its resources. Changsha was ruled under the exclusionist King Yixing who preferred to steer clear of the other four nations. 

To the south, there was the country of Seoul, which was ruled under the ruler of Kyungsoo. Seoul was one of the more aggressive nations that forged much of its weapons from the land and resided in small rural communities built into mountainsides. Seoul was often said to be the third weakest nation, as it was constantly trying to take on the two dominant nations but was often left out come wartime. 

To the west was the country of Beijing, an country renown for its philosophes and intellectuals, commanded under the leadership of King Luhan. For centuries now, Beijing had been trying to invade the remaining three nations, as it already had absorbed several others a few decades back. The nation of Beijing was characterized by its dazzling cities of towering steel structures and glass walls. The people of Beijing themselves were not the most physically strong, but for what they lacked in brawn they made up in brains. 

Finally to the east was the geographically largest nation of Vancouver. The nation of Vancouver had long been in hostilities with the nation of Beijing. The two countries were in a constant state of war, both trying to overthrow the other as to have no competition. The culture of Vancouver differed the most out of the four nations. A military-based society, Vancouver consisted of local feudal lords and officers, all of whom served under King Wu. The people Vancouver worshiped fire gods and was marked by its hundreds of stone castles erected throughout the forested landscape. The people based their weapons around fire and had such a physical prowess that allowed Vancouver to be the strongest of the four nations. 

Vancouver’s capital was where Tao was currently headed. Tao had received an invitation from the King himself to be the new Centauri representative in his court. The previous one had disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and while Tao knew that it was more than likely the previous Enlightener was executed, the young man tried not to think too much on it. To be chosen for the royal court was a tremendous honor and opportunity. The Centauri were dedicated to trying to bring about peace to the four nations but were often too quite in court to really make any difference. Tao had been frustrated for years about this, demanding that the elders speak up and try to put a stop to this war, only to be ignored. Now Tao’s chance had finally come. As the royal Enlightener, Tao would be able to see the king when court was being held. If only Tao could talk to the king, and try to explain the dire need for peace, maybe he could get the king to understand.

It was a long shot, but it was something that Tao had to try. He could not give up so easily and watch his country being torn apart, watch the citizens in the Vancouver countryside starve, if he had the ability to at least speak out against it. 

The landscape passed by until the large vast fields of the country gave way to that of small villages and then finally the clustered chaos that was the capital city. Filth and damp grime seemed to coat Capital City, children ran bare foot through the dirt streets, vendors shouted out prices from their shabby stands lining the main road, somewhere a baby’s voice cried from an open window. The building structures were unlike anything Tao had seen growing up in his rural small village. Small stone houses with straw roofs, packed tightly together like teeth, bordered the main road on either side. Most stones were painted a deep red color or if not, at least the wooden doors were. Smoke filled the air from both butchers and fires and burned Tao’s eyes as they passed.

“Welcome to Capital City.” The ox-driver said, laughing as he saw Tao wipe furiously at his eyes. “Yeah it’ll take some getting used to. The air isn’t as clear here, you country folk always seem to forget that.”

“It’s burns!” Tao coughed violently, as they passed a foul stench and the ox-driver merely laughed some more. 

They continued to weave through the narrow streets, Tao staring in wonder at everything around them, until they reached the large stone castle that dominated the center of the city complex. It was a impressive structure: twenty-foot high walls, all black slate stone, watch towers on each of the four corners, a magnificent tower rising out from the center of the four walls, gothic sculptures of dragons with ruby eyes poised with their mouths open at the main gate. The flags of Vancouver, Capital City, and a flag bearing the royal family crest of Wu flew overhead flapping fiercely in the wind. 

Tao had finally arrived.

* * *

Upon entering the castle, Tao had been swept up by a messenger who informed Tao that he was already two days late for court. 

“But I don’t understand!” Tao cried, chasing desperately after the small man as he scurried off down the hallways of the castle, “I was instructed to arrive today!”

“His Highness decided at the last moment to move the date up by two days. He has new plans for war and it was absolutely necessary that he have his court with him.” The messenger spoke to Tao as if he were daft. 

“B-but how was I supposed to know that? King-… err… I mean, His Highness instructed me to arrive in the last week of the month! It normally takes a five day’s journey from my village to the capital city and we managed to make it in four!” Tao nearly slammed into a wall as the messenger took a sharp corner and headed down a hallway lined with mirrors. 

“Just so you know, His Highness does not approve of tardiness. How do you think you got your position? It would be best to apologize for your actions when you see him and hope that he doesn’t not have you whipped for disobedience.” The messenger did not acknowledge Tao’s rebuttal as they halted outside two massive doors engraved with depictions of dragons and damsels in distress. 

“What?” Tao stopped and stared at the double doors before them. “Don’t tell me this is… you’ve led me to the court?”

“His Highness instructed that you be brought to court the moment you arrived and you are already late.”

“But I am not prepared! I’m still in my traveling robes! My belongings-”

“Your trunks have been placed in the room that you will be staying in for as long as you are with us. A chambermaid will lead you there once today’s session has closed. As for your clothes,” The messenger looked Tao over in bemusement, “I highly doubt that even your fanciest robe would be suitable for the company that you will be keeping here.”

“I b-beg your pardon?” Tao gasped as the messenger motioned to the guards. With a low groan, the doors opened to reveal the royal court of Vancouver. 

“Now presenting, from the house of Huang, Enlightener Zi Tao of the wetlands. Royal Enlightener to His Highness Wu Yi Fan.” The jester announced and everything seemed to slow in that moment.

Tao stood frozen, arms dangling uselessly at his sides, as he gaped at the splendor and wealth that was the royal hall. Tall arching ceilings gilded with ornate wood carvings and thick plush tapestries overhung the cool white marble floor that stretch for some expanse before landing at the feet of the throne. The throne itself was a work of craftsmanship, made with deep dark oak wood and engraved with scenes from the scriptures, sat towering over the long narrow tables⎯seated with fat men in lavish clothing⎯that bordered either side of the hall. A black iron chandelier hung overhead, long white candles dripping wax, as Tao took in this whole scene with his mouth agape.

“Has he taken an oath of silence? Or does the fool simply not speak?” A voice taunted and the entire court erupted into low chuckles.

Tao’s face burned and tried to recompose himself before proceeding into the room. All eyes were on the young man as he moved swiftly and silently forward, curling further and further in on himself with each step as hushed whispers erupted amongst the court. Tao was far younger than any of the any members on the court, a beautiful boy⎯almost feminine in his facial features, with dark eyes and a shy smile. Some men of the court could not seem to tear their eyes away from this figure moving past them, one of them being the king.

At age twenty-one, the life of court dealing with stuffy politics and officials old enough to be his father did not amuse Yi Fan. He was a young, hot-blooded man that took to the ale and pleasures of the female body far too often. He was a tall, handsome, fair-haired, fair-skinned, man with chiseled cheekbones and an athletic build. He was powerful, strong, and courageous… but most of all, Yi Fan was exceedingly bored. The young king could not contain his curiosity as the figure he mocked in the doorway drew closer and revealed his true beauty under the flickering lights of the chandelier.

“My apologies Your Highness for being so many days late.” The boy dropped his head in a respectful bow and Yi Fan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

“Raise your head.” Yi Fan called out, fingers clenching into the many layers of his robes. “What is your name, Enlightener?”

“You Excellence, now presenting-” The jester began again until Yi Fan cut the man with a furious growl.

“Did I ask you to speak again? Did I?” The king snarled, loud voice exploding throughout the room and making Tao draw even further in on himself.

“N-no, Your Highness.” The jester trembled, taken aback by the king’s sudden violent explosion.

“No.” Yi Fan thundered, glaring the man down. “No I did not. If I so wished for you to speak, I would have inquired about so. Hold your tongue… no…there will be no second chance for you.”

“S-sire?” The jester squeaked and the court began to whisper amongst themselves again.

“Guards,” Yi Fan sank back into his throne chair and waved his hand dismissively, “Take him out of my sights.”

“Your Highness!” The jester began to kick his legs as two guards seized him on either sides, “Your Excellence, please! Please, spare me!”

The little man screamed as he was dragged kicking and screaming from the room as the king watched on in indifference, cold dark eyes never leaving the terrified man’s face until the doors shut behind him. Someone whispered something about poor help these days, which caused the court to erupt in low laughter once more. Then the young fair-haired king was turning his attention towards Tao once more, eyes sweeping the boy’s frame clad in his simple robes, before a sly grin began pulling across his face.

“Enlightener,” The king called and Tao’s back stiffened in fear, “You will meet me in my chambers tonight for discussion of what you have missed. The time of war is upon us.”

Tao’s face burned red in embarrassment as the rest of the court members began to violently cough in surprise at their king’s words. Yi Fan merely smirked.

“I call the court to dismissal.”

* * *

While only eighteen years of age, Huang Zi Tao had never felt as young as he did now. Being raised in a strict religious community that forbade Tao from seeing his parents since the age of ten to promote an independent mind, Tao was forced to act adult from a young age. He was always sure of his himself and his position in society in accordance to his rank in the religious community. 

This, Capital City of Vancouver, however was unfamiliar territory. 

The confines of the castle and all who inhabited it were utterly and completely under King Wu’s control. No one seemed to have the ability to deny Yi Fan what he desired. Twice, Tao had witnessed the young king trip a passing servant and laugh coldly when he or she dropped what he or she was carrying. Of course the servant was expected to apologize profusely to which Yi Fan would merely roll his eyes and snarl before carrying on about his way. 

The young king held no respect or regard for his advisors. At dinner, when asked to review a treaty that the rebelling counties in the southern lands of Vancouver, Yi Fan simply shoved the documents aside and told his commanding general to burn the traitors to the ground until they ruled the very day that they chose to rebel against the crown. 

“Enough of this.” The king snarled, tossing his napkin to the ground and pushing back away from the table. “Your talk of politics has spoiled my appetite. I ought to have you whipped but I’m far to tired to watch.”

“Forgive me, Your Highness.” The advisor bowed as Yi Fan moved past his groveling servants. The young man stopped at the threshold and turned back to the dinner table, dark eyes landing on Tao’s face. The dark haired teen immediately dropped his gaze and prayed that he would not fall victim to the wrath that he had witnessed all day.

“You, Enlightener,” The fair-haired man’s face pulled into a pleased smirk, “Follow me.”

“Pardon?” Tao picked up his head and tensed as guards stepped next to him on either side.

“You will come willingly.” Yi Fan’s voice held a challenge that caused the guards to breath down Tao’s neck quite unpleasantly.

“Y-Your Highness, permission to speak freely?” A trembling voice spoke in that moment.

“Oh what is it now Baron Lee Andy, you incompetent nit?” The young king snapped and the baron worried his lip.

“Don’t you…” The baron’s eyes shifted nervously the room to look to the other members of court for support. No one would meet his gaze. “Don’t you feel that you should let the Enlightener rest? He’s traveled such a long way.”

“There are matters that I wish to discuss with the Enlightener. It is my will and shall be obeyed. Now sit, Baron Lee before I force you to.” The king’s eyes flashed and the baron bowed his head after a few moments.

“I will help escort the Enlightener to your chambers. I was finished with dining regardless.” 

“Whatever pleases you. I’m departing. My lords.” Yi Fan nodded his head towards the rest of the members of court before disembarking for his room flanked by his guards. 

Andy gently grabbed hold of Tao’s elbow and led the teen out after the king and his entourage. The older man’s hands were terribly sweaty and Tao cringed slightly as he felt the moisture through the thin cheap material of his robes. The pair walked at a distance behind the king so that they were out of earshot before the baron began speaking. 

“I’m terribly sorry that you were chosen for this position, young Zi Tao.” Andy whispered, eyes trained forwards.

“I’m sorry? Why?” Tao looked to the man curiously and Andy frowned, motioning for the teen not to look at him.

“Lower your voice.” Andy spoke from the corner of his mouth. “If the king hears us, we’ll both be in trouble. He does not like people knowing of this behavior but as members of his court, one cannot help but notice these events after a while.”

“Baron, please speak frankly with me. I do not understand what it is that you are implying.” Tao didn’t like how fretful the baron looked.

“However are by far the youngest to become member of the court. I was quite concerned that the king would simply jump from his seat the moment you entered through those doors. We knew you were young but not this young. I’m sure he was quite thrilled.” Andy shook his head in disappointment and whirled around to face the baron.

“Baron Lee, you are scaring me. Please tell me what is going on. What does all of this mean?” Tao demanded.

The pair drew to a halt as they caught up with Yi Fan and his guards. They were stopped before an impossibly large set of doors undoubtedly leading to the royal bedchambers. The king merely cast one last glance over his shoulder, something lurking in his eyes that Tao was unable to identify, before disappearing into his chambers.

“You will find out soon enough.” Andy shook his head and turned to face Tao. The baron ran his hands up the teen’s arms on either side, fixing him with a hard stare. “I just have these words to say to you. Whatever you do, whatever it is, you must not fight him. It will only bring you more pain. It will all be over with soon. You are a strong young man, Enlightener. You will move past this.”

“What do you mean fight him? The king wishes to duel?” Tao blinked.

“I must leave. He is expecting you.” The baron turned to leave, giving Tao one last pitying look, before disappearing down the dark hallways of the castle.

The dark-haired teen turned back towards the chamber doors as the guards opened them and stoically watched Tao as he timidly crept forward. The royal chambers held more splendor than the royal hall did, a large series of rooms decorated with plush red velvet pillows tossed carelessly around. The furniture did not match; a hodgepodge of different styles no doubt from the spoils of war with the other countries. It was as if a mighty storm had swept through the room and tossed everything about in its path. Tao found himself stepping over and around strange objects that he did not recognize, books, clothes, toys, weapons, a table dirtied with spilt teas and spices, and other various doodads. 

The thick smell of incense hung in the air, smoke wafting from one of the back rooms, as a voice as thick as honey beckoned to the young teen, “In here, Enlightener.”

“Your Highness?” Tao coughed against the smoke as he followed the trail to one of the back rooms. 

“Follow my voice.” Yi Fan called and Tao nearly had a heart attack as he jumped backwards in shock.

There, lounging amongst tangled silk sheets and furs, Yi Fan lounged bare-chested, smoking from a hookah languidly, dressed only in a low-slung pair of silk pants. Tao’s face burned as he took in the pale expanse of skin displayed before him and he stumbled back towards the doorframe.

“Forgive me, Your Highness.” Tao forced himself to look away from the king’s treasure trail, “I did not know that you were indecent.”

“No, no, no.” Yi Fan drawled, “It was I who invited you here. Come here, my dear friend.”

“I do not think that wise. I will come back when you are decent.” Tao began to move towards the doorway when the king’s voice rang out harsh.

“Take one more step and I will have you cut at the knees.” Yi Fan snarled, throwing the silk sheets from him as he sat up in fury, eyes wild. There was a moment of silence as Tao stared startled at the prince, hands clasped to his chest in fright, watching as Yi Fan’s shoulders rose and fell with his heavy breathing. Then a lazy smile was gracing the king’s features again as he fell back against the bed.

“Forgive me. I have been very wound up lately. Come here, my dear friend. Let us talk until I unwind.” The king crooked his finger, fair-hair tasseled with one messy lock falling in his eyes. The sight made Tao’s stomach jump unpleasantly as his feet began to move unconsciously until they brought him before the unearthly man.

“Your Highness.” Tao squeaked weakly. “I do not think that wise.”

“Come here now.” The king patted a space on the bed besides him and Tao felt close to tears.

“I have a traveled a long way.” Tao spoke softly, as the king rose onto his knees and began to stroke the teen’s hair. “I just wish to rest.”

“Then lie down with me.” Yi Fan’s voice was like honey and Tao could not seem to get his tongue to function properly.

“That is against my laws.” Tao’s knees became weak as Yi Fan inhaled Tao’s hair deeply, his low-slung pants rising slightly as they were upheld by one thing and one thing alone.

“I am doing nothing wrong.” The man’s large hands cupped Tao’s face and titled the boy’s head so that he could look him in the eyes. “This is nothing wrong.”

“I do not feel comfortable.” Tao looked away, unable to bring himself to look into Yi Fan’s dark compelling eyes.

The man’s breath smelled of figs and ale, his hair of autumn leaves and harvest, his body’s natural scent was a delicious musky smell that was all too much for young Tao to process in such a close proximity. The teen’s knees began to weaken as he sank against the king, vision swimming.

“Isn’t it amazing? I had this imported from the lands to the east. I smoke it whenever I feel the need to relax. It frees the mind and body.” Kris chuckled as Tao moaned lowly.

“Your Highness, you have drugged me.” Tao grasped weakly at the king’s muscled arms, body trembling wonderfully as he fully felt all of Yi Fan’s strength.

“I have not. The smoke is simply making your body weak. My dear friend, I have no need for trickery to get you into my bed.” Yi Fan smiled against Tao’s cheek and the boy’s body jerked.

“Release me.” Tao pulled out of the man’s arms, his head swimming.

“You do not wish to rest? I thought you said that you had traveled all of this way.”

“Your Highness, I will take my leave now.” Tao hurriedly turned to leave when suddenly Yi Fan grabbed the teen by his arm and tugged him backwards onto the bed. 

The dark-haired teen’s body bounced as he landed on the mattress, mouth opening in a gasp, before the half-clad king was covering Tao’s body with his own. The king seized both of Tao’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, knees working the teen’s legs apart so that a slight draft went up the Enlightener’s robes.

“Y-Your Highness!” Tao gasped, trying to clamp his legs together to no avail.

“Hush.” Yi Fan leaned his face down and nuzzled his nose against the teen’s jawline. “Submit to your king.”

“This is against my morals! My principles! I am an Enlightener not your common serving wench!” Tao squealed as the king grounded his body down against the teen.

The sensation felt wonderful, sending sparks up the boy’s back, and leaving him panting as the king continually screwed and twisted his hips down against Tao’s in a sinful manner. Yi Fan raised and lowered himself, deep heavy pants filling Tao’s ears, as he pressed his hardening manhood down against the teen’s crotch. Tao could already feel the outline of the king’s member, Yi Fan’s hard symbol of need digging into him through the thin layers separating their bare flesh from each other.

“Against your morals?” Yi Fan chuckled, humping down against the teen once more as Tao gasped. “Your body says otherwise.”

“S-stop!” Tao tried to free his wrists but the older male was too strong. He twisted desperately and moaned brokenly when Yi Fan moved one of his thighs higher between Tao’s splayed legs.

“Look at how much your body wants me.” The man’s voice was rough and deep, pupils blown with lust as he eyed Tao’s face screwed up in what appeared to be pain but Yi Fan knew was pleasure.

“It does not!” Tao said weakly, legs uselessly trying to close. “Release me. This is not proper.”

“Oh but what a sham being proper is. That is what I love about you religious types.” Yi Fan licked a hot stripe up Tao’s neck and the teen whimpered.

“You all act so pious and above all others,” Tao’s breath hitched as the king released one of his wrists only to bring that hand down to rub against the boy’s groin, “But when it all comes down to it…”

“O-oh.” Tao closed his eyes and whimpered pathetically as Yi Fan pressed his fingers downwards and gave the teen a good rub.

“You are just like everyone else. People are savage by nature. Beasts that wish to rut.” Yi Fan humped against Tao’s leg as he said these words, “And it is only society that separates us from the common boar.”

“That is untrue.” Tao gasped, “It is… oh yes… it is o-our faith that allows us to be more evolved. Ugh… oh yes… oh.”

Tao’s hips began to grind upwards for friction as Yi Fan lightened his ministrations teasingly, raising an eyebrow at Tao’s statement when his body was negating everything that his lips had just uttered.

“Have you ever been touched, my little priest?” Yi Fan grinned wolfishly.

“Our religion forbids it. My body has no need for the physical pleasures. It is only to serve my faith.” Tao squeezed his eyes closed and winced as Yi Fan chuckled darkly over him.

“Not even once?” Yi Fan hummed, palm softly rubbing up and down against the teen’s swelling member. “It is not like the priests confined you. Not even once?”

“R-remove your hand!” Tao’s face burned and he sat up, trying to push Yi Fan from him. All it took was a good stroke down the teen’s front and Tao’s attempted rebellion was quickly vanquished.

“A-ah.” Tao moaned weakly, thighs pressing inwards and squeezing the king between them. 

“Surely you broke their rules?” Yi Fan teased, dark eyes constantly trained on Tao’s face as he played with the boy through his robes.

“Nuh.” Tao shook his head and bit his lip.

“Not even in the bath? When your wonderful little body is bare and shrouded in the steam? You do not touch yourself then?” Yi Fan questioned, beginning to pull at the waist clasp of the teen’s robes. He undid the knot at a torturous pace, eyes never leaving Tao’s face as the teen watched on in a mixture of excitement and horror.

“No.” Tao whispered, breathing increasing.

“Not even late at night when all of the priests had gone to bed? You did not touch yourself then? You did not rub against your sheets?” Yi Fan began to pull the offensive material away from the priest, revealing one milky shoulder at a time. The fair-haired king was already incredibly aroused at this point but he could not pass up on this torture. Watching Tao unraveling beneath him was the ultimate power trip. As the priest’s king he held total control over the teen’s life but now in this dark bedroom, Yi Fan now was the puppeteer pulling the strings as Tao reacted to his every move.

“Nuh.” Tao gasped as the cold bedroom air hit his skin. His skin pricked in goose flesh, his nipples hardening, as the king continued to peel his robe away from his body.

“Hmm?” Yi Fan paused at the boy’s waist, the thin material of the robe rising with the teen’s excitement. It was the last layer of clothing that separated their bodies.

“I-…I…” Tao’s face was flaming now, eyes glazed as his vision swam. The dark-haired boy’s body was on sensory overload, every surface of his skin sensitive to the touch and ready to go off.

“Answer me.” Yi Fan leaned down and nuzzled against the teen’s chest, tongue laving against a perk pink nipple. Tao made a strangled sound, body bucking upwards but the elder held the teen’s down. 

Yi Fan watched the younger with a dark look communicating the deep lust that had been burning through the king’s body ever since Tao first walked through the royal court’s doors. From that moment, when the disgruntled young priest had stepped before the throne, Yi Fan knew that he had to have this boy. This beautiful strong young man with his raven hair, piercing eyes, and plump pink lips. The king traced spindly fingers up the boy’s ribcage, feeling every bones before circling around the boy’s nipples. Tao had resulted to making small strangled noises as he was in an internal battle with himself if he really wanted this or not. 

“Answer me, answer your king.” Yi Fan tweaked both erect peaks with his fingers and Tao’s mouth fell open as he moaned brokenly.

“Ah! A-ah!” Tao threw his head to the side and squeezed Yi Fan desperately between his legs. “O-once! J-just once!”

“What was that?” Yi Fan grinned. “What did you say?”

“I…” Tao’s cheeks flamed, “Just once. I was punished severely afterwards.” The teen finished in a small voice.

“You poor boy.” Yi Fan clucked, pulling away the priest’s robe entirely causing Tao to cry out in protest.

“N-no! Don’t look!” Tao sobbed, trying to cover his nakedness but Yi Fan was having none of it.

“Do not cover yourself from me.” Yi Fan warned, strong hands forcing Tao to lie back against the bed as he spread his legs once more. The elder then maneuvered the younger so that his legs were splayed wide, small pink opening exposed just as was his already leaking member.

“Y-your Highness.” Tears were gathering in Tao’s eyes now. “Please…”

“Please? Please what?” Yi Fan’s voice was low as he slinked down the boy’s body until his mouth hovered a mere distance from the head of Tao’s member.

“Please…” Tao tried to close his legs but Yi Fan held them open.

“Tell me what you want. What are you asking me for?” Yi Fan breathed hotly against the boy’s leaking head, white pearls of desperation leaking down the sides. The boy’s flesh jumped in response to the hot puff and Tao released a small sob of desperation.

“Please… please pleasure me.” Tao threw his arm over his eyes and bit his lip. 

The king smiled. Tao had finally cracked. All of his talk of religion and obeying his faith’s rules, they had all caved and given way to raw animalistic urge that lurked beneath the surface. Yi Fan had played the boy’s body like an instrument and he fully intended to make the boy sing.

“Watch me.” Yi Fan smirked, making sure that Tao was peeking, before placing a soft kiss to the head.

“Oh.” Tao whimpered. 

“Watch me and the pleasure that I can bring you.” Then the king was fully engulfing the boy before pulling off quickly, he pulled off entirely and only gave a moments pause before fully engulfing the boy again. He did his several times until Tao was a mess of quivering limbs, body aching for more.

“Your Highness, please.” Tao pleaded softly. “I need more.”

“Hush and watch how your body reacts to me.” Yi Fan pulled off one last time before truly setting to work.

He housed the priest in his mouth and began to suck at the boy vigorously. Tao cried out in pure bliss and Yi Fan could not help but smile, teeth scraping the flesh slightly at the involuntary reaction. Tao was an impressive size, not quite as long as Yi Fan, but thicker. The boy’s body was entirely scarce of hair except for a few light areas of fuzz that contrasted wonderfully against the boy’s milky white thighs.

Yi Fan bobbed his head, tongue pressing up against the underside, as his free hand came to steady Tao at the base and the other fondled the boy’s balls. Saliva gathered at the corners of Yi Fan’s mouth, spit making it a sloppy wet slide as he raised and lowered his head. The elder almost pulled off at the end, lips wrapped around the base of the head, before he plunged downwards once more. 

Tao could barely breath, small whimpers falling past his lips as the room filled with the wet slurps of Yi Fan devouring him. Never had the boy experienced such pleasure before and it would only be a matter of time before he was coming.

“Come on now.” Yi Fan said around him. 

The king used his hand at the boy’s base and began to pump him. The man’s large palm wrapped around the soft skin coating the firm organ and moved the skin and up down, fingers wrapped so tantalizing around Tao’s shaft. He became aggressive with the boy, pulling on him roughly and removing his lips from the boy entirely to better watch the priest’s undoing.

“Y-your Highness!” Tao choked, fingers desperately grabbing onto Yi Fan’s available hand. 

“Come for me, my beautiful boy.” Yi Fan urged the younger. He squeezed Tao’s hand in his and increased his pumps, thumb rising up to swipe against the head. He pressed his thumb down into the boy’s slit and locked eyes with the younger.

“Come, Tao.” The king commanded and that was it.

Tao came undone with a strangled scream, body arching upwards as thick ropes of pleasure landed on his stomach and chest. Yi Fan watched the scene in fascination, licking his lips, as Tao rode out the last of his waves. Then at last the boy was done, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as glazed found Yi Fan’s. The elder smirked and Tao’s eyes widened in horror at the realization of what he’d done.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Tao could barely speak as he struggled to regain his breath. “We shouldn’t have done that.”

“You are delicious to corrupt.” Yi Fan swiped a finger through the white sticky mess on the boy’s stomach and popped it in his mouth. 

“Let me up.” Tao’s face burned at the king’s actions. “I should not have come here.”

Tao managed to rise from the bed on shaking legs when Yi Fan grabbed the priest firmly, his entire hand wrapping around the teen’s forearm. He tugged on Tao harshly and spun the boy around. The boy almost toppled, legs still weak from his orgasm, but managed to catch himself as he watched the king in fear. Yi Fan rose to stand so that he was towering over the younger male, mouth pulled into a frown, black eyes flickering, as he tugged Tao forwards so that their bodies were pressed together. Tao gasped, able to feel the king’s need pressing into his stomach, but Yi Fan held him tightly and did not allow him to move away.

“And where do you think that you are going?” Yi Fan asked and Tao began to panic.

“Please, Your Highness! Let me go! I just want to leave, please.” Tears pricked in Tao’s eyes and Yi Fan threw the boy back on the bed once more.

“N-no!” Tao cried, sitting up and trying to crawl away when Yi Fan pinned him by his hips.

“I am your king.” Yi Fan snarled in Tao’s ear, hands leaving bruises on the boy’s hips. “You will submit to me. I will have you.”

“N-no.” Tao sobbed, craning his neck around to look his ruler in the eye. “Please. Please do not make me!”

“Tao.” Yi Fan frowned as Tao continued to try and drag his body out from underneath the elder’s.

“Tao.” Yi Fan repeated when Tao would not listen to him. The king snarled and flipped Tao over so that he was on his back and hiked the boy’s legs over his shoulders.

“N-no! No! Please don’t!” Tao shouted, eyes crazed as he was totally exposed now. Yi Fan moved forwards so that his leaking member bumped the boy’s virgin entrance. 

“Tao.” Yi Fan repeated but Tao was quickly becoming hysterical.

“No! Please don’t! Please! Your Highness, please!” Tao had begun to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Tao!” Yi Fan roared in the boy’s face and Tao quieted, eyes wide in fear. 

“I will pleasure you just as I did before. This will be the most enlightening experience that you will ever have. I am your king and it is your duty to obey my will. I wish to bring your body immense pleasure and you will submit to my commands. Do you understand?” Yi Fan asked, hands stroking up and down Tao’s sides in hopes of reassuring the teen.

“But-” Tao sniffed.

“Do you understand?” Yi Fan cut off the teen with a glare.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Tao hiccupped, averting his eyes.

Yi Fan’s face softened and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the boy’s chin. Tao sniffed and looked to the elder shyly, tilting his head as Yi Fan began to nibble on his lower lip. Then the king was covering Tao’s mouth with his own, lips parting as he thrust his tongue into the teen’s hot wet cavern. The pair’s tongues swirled, Yi Fan’s dominated as Tao sucked on the elder’s tongue desperately. Then they were parting, eyes locked as Yi Fan squeezed the boy’s shoulders.

“I will make you see stars and sing my name.” Yi Fan promised and Tao blinked away his tears.

“I will do as you command, You Highness.” Tao nodded.

“Good. Now suck.” Yi Fan brought his fingers to the teen’s mouth and plunged them inside, rough pads swiping against the boy’s hot red tongue.

“That’s it, good boy.” Yi Fan praised easing out of Tao’s mouth and bringing them down to rest at the boy’s entrance. “Prepare yourself.”

“Y-yes.” Tao tried his best to but when Yi Fan pressed in two fingers at once, he cried out in pain.

“Ah! Oh! Oh! Your Highness.” Tao winced, legs trembling as Yi Fan did not even wait and pressed in further. “It hurts.”

“Hush. It will pass.” Yi Fan opened his fingers and began to scissor inside of the boy opening him up.

Tao winced, whimpering in pain as Yi Fan stretched him wider and wider before inserting a third finger. The teen’s mouth fell open in a scream and he began to cry once more, legs starting to close but Yi Fan forced them open once more. The teen lied there in paralyzed pain, tears slipping down his face, as Yi Fan swirled his fingers around inside of the boy.

The man’s fingers were long and strong, punishingly pressing further inside of the boy’s small hole as if trying to reach inside and find the boy’s heart. The combination of the three of them was stretching Tao uncomfortably wide and he thought that he might faint from pain until suddenly they bundled together and found something. Tao moaned in unexpected pleasure, warm satisfaction starting to burn through the initial pain. 

“Feel that?” Yi Fan stroked his fingers over that small node of nerves and pressed against it once more. Tao gasped and kicked his legs out pathetically.

“I will take you now.” Yi Fan slowly eased his fingers from the boy and Tao sighed in relief.

However the boy’s relief was short lived before Yi Fan was kneeling at the boy’s entrance. The king’s member was a monstrous thing, far larger than any normal standards and almost abnormal in its size, it would undoubtedly not be able to entirely fit within the boy. Tao’s legs trembled, his eyes widening in shock, as Yi Fan licked his lips and splayed the boy’s legs.

“Brace yourself, little one. I’ve been told before that when I enter it can be painful.” Yi Fan warned, fingers digging into Tao’s knees and the teen whimpered in fear.

“I don’t…” Tao trailed off, mouth opening in a silent scream as Yi Fan did not wait for the boy to finish as he pushed forwards.

Tao fell back against the bed, fingers clenching in the sheets, toes curling, jaw stretched wide as his throat burned, as Yi Fan entered him. The entrance was rough due to lack of lubrication and Yi Fan’s impressive width. Tao’s small body could only try to accommodate the king as he pressed in as far as he could. Yi Fan grunted, hiking Tao’s legs higher as he tried to screw in deeper from the new angle and Tao squeaked, nails scratching at the king’s arms in protest.

“S-stop.” Tao managed between gritted teeth. “It hurts, please.”

“Gods.” Yi Fan hissed, eyes closing. “Your body, it’s sucking me in so… oh Tao.”

“Y-you Highness.” Tao whimpered, rear searing with pain as his small hole flexed around the king.

“You are so beautiful, my Tao.” Yi Fan caressed the pained boy’s face. “Simple glorious. Your body is so pleasurable. I want to be able to experience this every day.”

“W-what?” Tao gasped before Yi Fan was slamming forwards.

Tao screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as Yi Fan’s thrust hit that bundle of nerves head on but the action itself was painful and caused him to rip slightly down there. Then after that initial thrust, it was like a beast had been released. Yi Fan pounded in the boy’s body repeatedly, deep throaty moans and grunts filling Tao’s ears and Yi Fan threw his head back in pleasure, hips pistioning forwards into Tao’s waiting body. 

Again and again Yi Fan plowed forwards until Tao could no longer take it and came for the second time that night. Then, with a ragged moan, Yi Fan was coming. The king rode out his orgasm in a series of shallow thrusts before collapsing atop the teen, their sweaty bodies wrapping around one another as they enjoyed their afterglow. 

It was Tao that fell asleep first and while Yi Fan was not one who let his conquests sleep in his bed, he was so enraptured with his newfound toy that he could not bring himself to send Tao away so quickly.

The priest was permitted two hours of sleep before the king woke the boy for another round.

* * *

“Your Highness?” Baron Lee asked the following morning at court.

“Speak.” The king rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to the man.

“Where is the Enlightener if you do not mind my asking? Court has started and he is not to partake?” The older man looked worried.

“The Enlightener was to my disliking with his views so I sent him back to wherever it was that he came. We will have to find a new religious member to fill his post.” The king shrugged and the baron’s eyes widened.

“He was sent away? Not disposed of?” The man asked and the king glared.

“I sent him away. Do not ask me of such trifle things again, Baron, or I will cut out your tongue.” Yi Fan snapped and that was the end of that.

* * *

Tao awoke to soft kisses being pressed to his nose, strong arms wrapping around his frame, as the king came to lay besides him in the bed.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” Tao yawned and Yi Fan smiled at the sight.

“Good morning, my Tao.” Yi Fan nuzzled against the boy’s bare shoulder.


End file.
